Roommate
by Yellow Shipper
Summary: Baro terbiasa tinggal sendiri di asramanya, hingga Sandeul datang dan menjadi roommatenya, BaDeul / rate T for ch.1, M for ch.2 / 2shoot / CHAPTER 2 UPDATE !
1. Chapter 1

Title : Roommate

Author : YS

Main casts :

Cha Sun Woo a.k.a Baro

Lee Jung Hwan a.k.a Sandeul

B1A4 members as cameo

Genre : Romance, little humor, school life

Rate : T for now, M for tommorow

Status : 2shot

.

.

IT'S YAOI !

.

.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW

.

.

ENJOY MY FIC

.

.

CKLEK~ Baro membuka perlahan pintu ruang kepala sekolah itu.

"Anda memanggil saya seongsaenim?"

"Ah, nde Cha Sun Woo. Kemari, duduklah" perintah ahjumma berperawakan bijaksana tersebut. Baro segera masuk dan duduk di hadapan kepala sekolah nya tersebut.

"Ada apa anda memanggil saya?" tanya Baro _to the point_.

"Baik, aku tidak akan berbasa-basi. Sekolah kita kedatangan murid baru, ia akan masuk ke kelasmu. Dan karena semua kamar asrama sudah penuh, ia akan tinggal satu kamar denganmu. Bagaimana menurutmu?" jelas kepala sekolah. Baro sedikit terkejut, pasalnya baru 1 tahun ia bersekolah disini dan selama ini ia menempati sendiri kamar asramanya. Apakah akan mengasyikan berbagi kamar dengan orang lain?

"Begitu? Kalau boleh saya tahu, siapa namanya?" tanya Baro sopan.

"Ya, namanya Lee Jung Hwan. Namun biasa di panggil Sandeul."

Sandeul? Nama yang manis menurut Baro. Baro berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya selama ini ia sedikit iri pada teman-teman satu asrama lainnya yang memiliki teman sekamar, namun Baro juga menikmati kesendiriannya. Menurutnya ia akan lebih bebas jika menempati sendiri kamar miliknya, namun Baro tidak ingin menjadi orang yang egois.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Saya akan menerimanya" jawab Baro sembari tersenyum memamerkan gigi tupainya.

"Bagus. Ia akan datang nanti sore. Rapikan kamarmu! Karena yang ku dengar menurut para pengawas asrama, kamar mu paling berantakan"

BLUSH~ wajah Baro memerah tatkala aibnya diketahui oleh kepala sekolahnya sendiri.

"Ba..baiklah bu. Saya permisi" Baro membungkuk sopan, kemudian segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan melanjutkan pelajaran selanjutnya karena bel telah berbunyi.

©YellowShipper©BaDeul

"Baro, apa yang kau lakukan di ruang kepala sekolah tadi? Apa kau dimarahi?" Jinyoung, teman sebangku Baro bertanya.

"Ah aniya" Baro menggeleng kecil.

"Lalu?"

"Beliau hanya mengatakan bahwa aku akan mendapatkan _roommate_ baru" Baro tersenyum.

"Jinjja? Kau akan memiliki _roommate_? Siapa namanya?"

"Ne, ia akan datang nanti sore. Namanya.. kalau aku tidak salah ingat ia dipanggil Sandeul." Jelas Baro. Jinyoung hanya mengangguk.

©YellowShipper©BaDeul

Baro baru keluar dari ruang musik sore itu, segera beranjak keluar dari lingkungan sekolah guna menyeberang menuju asrama sekolah itu yang terletak berhadapan. Bibirnya sesekali bersenandung mengingat lirik-lirik lagu yang baru saja dipelajarinya hari itu. Baro mengeluarkan kunci kamar asramanya dari saku, segera naik ke _lift_(anggap aja kaya apartement di drakor 'Fashion King' itu) dan menekan tombol nomor yang akan menuju ke lantai tempat ruangannya berada.

TING~ lampu lift berubah warna merah tanda lantai yang ditujunya sudah sampai, Baro segera keluar dan berjalan ringan menuju asramanya. Namun Baro merasa sedikit ganjil saat ternyata pintu asramanya tidak terkunci sepenuhnya, dengan kata lain pintu itu terbuka. Baro mengeryitkan dahinya. Walau ia ceroboh, seingatnya ia tidak pernah seceroboh ini sampai-sampai lupa mengunci pintu asramanya. Baro mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek. Perlahan ia segera masuk, dan tidak menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil disana. Seperti biasa, hanya tersedia 1 ranjang _spring bed_ besar, lemari, kulkas kecil, televisi, dan barang-barang pelengkap lainnya. Cukup lengkap, mengingat asrama ini merupakan asrama kelas 1 yang dikhususkan untuk anak-anak orang berduit. Baro mengarahkan pandangannya ke bagian timur ruangan itu, dan cukup dikejutkan dengan melihat sebuah koper besar beserta satu ransel, dan sebuah boneka bebek besar di atas koper itu. Baro memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba mengingat sesuatu..

.

.

Ya, _roommate_ baru. Mungkin saja _roommate_ nya sudah datang, dan itu adalah barang-barangnya. Baro mengangguk-angguk mengerti akan hasil pemikirannya sendiri. Tapi tunggu, barang-barangnya ada tetapi dimana pemiliknya?! Baro celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang yang akan menjadi _roommate_ baru nya tersebut, dan pandangannya terhenti pada pintu kamar mandi yang terlihat seperti akan dibuka tersebut. Baro menunggu dengan sabar sampai pintu itu benar-benar terbuka sepenuhnya, dan Baro kembali dikejutkan oleh sosok yang muncul tersebut.

GLEG~ manis. Pikir Baro. Terlihat seorang namja memakai kaos oblong putih dan celana training panjang keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut. Kulitnya yang putih, bibir merah, dan rambut eboni yang basah memberikan kesan cantik dan err.. _sexy_ menurut Baro. Baro menelan salivanya sendiri menyaksikan sosok manis itu yang kini menatapnya dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang indah. Baro semakin blingsatan(?) saat si manis itu kini mendekatinya dan tersenyum sangat amat teramat manis.

"Annyeong haseyo~ Lee Jung Hwan imnida. Kau dapat memanggilku Sandeul. Oh ya, apakah kau yang akan menjadi teman sekamarku?" si manis bernama Sandeul itu menyapa Baro dengan ceria. Baro tak berkedip. Menatap Sandeul dari atas sampai bawah seakan hendak menginterogasi namja tersebut. Beberapa detik Baro terdiam hingga akhirnya sebuah pertanyaan bodoh keluar dari mulutnya dengan cara mengenaskan,

"Kau namja?" #GUBRAAK# Baro berharap ia dapat berubah menjadi tupai sekarang juga agar tak terlalu malu menyadari pertanyaan bodoh yang baru saja dilontarkannya. Terlihat Sandeul membulatkan kedua matanya dengan bibir sedikit terbuka, memberikan kesan imut unyu-unyu bagi siapapun yang melihatnya sekarang ini.

"Maksudmu apa? Kau kira aku bukan namja eoh?" Sandeul mempoutkan bibirnya. Demi apapun, Baro merasa sosok ini benar-benar imut dan tidak pantas menjadi seorang namja. Baro menatap langit-langit ruangannya. Apakah Tuhan akan menjelaskan makhluk apa yang berada di hadapannya ini sekarang? Seseorang dengan paras imut, kulit putih, bibir cherry kemerahan, rambut eboni, wajah unyu-unyu, dan 'mungkin' namja akan menjadi _roommate_nya? Oh, Baro merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung sore ini. Perlahan kesadarannya kembali ke semula.

"Aniya, aku hanya bercanda! Hehehe. Namaku Cha Sun Woo, panggil aku Baro" Baro memamerkan senyum gigi tupainya dan mengarahkan tangannya ke arah namja imut di hadapannya tersebut mengajak bersalaman.

"Eoh, kau bercanda? Baiklah, senang bertemu denganmu Baro" Sandeul tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Baro.

Halus. Itulah kesan pertama saat Baro menggenggam tangan Sandeul tersebut. Seperti tangan yeoja, pikirnya. Baro yang terbuai dengan tangan Sandeul tak sadar malah tak melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan tersebut, hingga Sandeul lah yang menginterupsinya dan menyadarkan Baro dari pikirannya yang entah sudah melayang ke mana.

"Eumh, Baro?"

"Ne?"

"Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku?"

"Ah, ne mi..mian" Baro segera menarik tangannya. Dalam hati ia bersumpah tidak akan mencuci tangan nya yang baru saja dipakai bersalaman dengan Sandeul tersebut #gak mandi donk Balo?! ._.a #PLOOK -_-

"Ya sudah, aku akan merapikan barang-barangku dulu" Sandeul kembali tersenyum manis dan beranjak menuju kopernya. Baro memperhatikan Sandeul yang tengah berjalan menuju bagian timur ruangan tersebut. Tak ingin pikirannya kembali _ngelantur_, Baro pun segera meletakkan ranselnya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi.

©YellowShipper©BaDeul

Malam itu Baro tak bisa tidur. Ia sibuk mengamati namja imut yang mengenakan baju tidur bergambar bebek di sampingnya ini serta selimut yang bergambar bebek juga dan memeluk boneka bebek besarnya. Sungguh manis. Baro tersenyum perlahan. Jarinya menelusuri pipi namja yang baru saja menjadi _roommate_nya itu. Sandeul menggeliat perlahan merasa tidurnya terganggu. Baro kembali diam dan mengamati pergerakan namja itu. Baro menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya takjub. Tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan namja manis yang Baro akui langsung dapat mencuri hatinya dalam pertemuan pertama ini. Dalam hati Baro bertekad, akan menaklukkan namja ini dan menjadikannya miliknya. Baro memejamkan matanya perlahan, wajahnya bergerak mendekati pipi Sandeul dan mengecup pipi gembil itu sekilas.

"Jaljjayo sweetie~" Baro bergumam, dan kali ini ia benar-benar tertidur karena kelelahan.

BLUSH~ Sandeul yang ternyata belum sepenuhnya tertidur itu merasakan pipinya memanas saat menyadari ia baru saja dicium oleh namja yang menurutnya tampan itu, walau hanya di pipi.

©YellowShipper©BaDeul

"Yo! Baro!" CNU memasuki kelas Baro dan menepuk pundak namja yang sedang menyelesaikan tugasnya tersebut.

"Aish, chakkaman hyung! Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi" Baro mengabaikan hyung sekaligus sahabatnya tersebut dan tetap menyelesaikan tugasnya yang tersisa satu nomor tersebut.

"Ck, aku hanya hendak bertanya. Mana namja yang menjadi _roommate_ baru mu tersebut? Menurut anak-anak lain, benarkah ia manis?" tanya CNU penasaran.

"Manis? Bukan manis, ia imut. Tuh di pojok" Baro menuding ke arah Sandeul dengan ujung bolpoinnya. Sandeul tak menyadarinya karena ia juga masih menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Uwaa~ ternyata memang manis" CNU berdecak. "Kau beruntung menjadi _roommate_nya Baro! Dan ingat, aku harap kau bisa menahan diri! Hahaha" CNU tertawa dan langsung berlalu dari hadapan Baro. Baro hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menyaksikan hyung nya yang termasuk nyentrik tersebut. Dan apa tadi katanya? Menahan diri? Memangnya apa yang harus ia tahan?

©YellowShipper©BaDeul

Baro kembali baru keluar dari ruang musik sore itu. Namun kali ini ia tidak sendirian. Ada Sandeul di sampingnya. Ya, Sandeul mengikuti kelas musik sama seperti Baro. Baro akui, suara Sandeul memang bagus. Jadi ia pantas mengikuti kelas musik, lebih tepatnya di bidang vokal.

"Baro-ah"

"Nde Sandeulie?"

"Aku baru satu minggu di sekolah ini, dan baru seminggu di Korea. Mau kah kau menemaniku jalan-jalan?" pinta Sandeul.

"Begitu? Ah, tidak masalah. Tapi kita harus ke asrama dulu! Bagaimana jika sehabis mandi saja? Sekaligus ku traktir kau makan" tawar Baro.

"Jinjja? Kau mau menemaniku? Baiklah, gomawo Baro!" tanpa sadar Sandeul memeluk leher Baro erat.

DEG~ Baro merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan wajahnya memanas.

"Euhm, Deulie.. Bisa kau hentikan? Kita diperhatikan orang" Baro berbisik pelan.

"Eh.. mi..mian.." Sandeul melepaskan rengkuhan tangannya di leher Baro. Sandeul menunduk. Ia tak tahu mengapa bisa tiba-tiba refleks seperti itu.

"Ba..baiklah, kajja kembali" Baro menggandeng tangan Sandeul kembali ke asrama. Kali ini mereka diam. Masih canggung rupanya.

©YellowShipper©BaDeul

Baro menemani Sandeul berjalan-jalan sore itu. Mari kita lihat penampilan mereka, terlihat Baro mengenakan kaos oblong berwarna merah dan celana jeans abu-abu dipadu dengan _sneakers_ merah kesukaannya dan topi andalannya. Tampan. Sementara Sandeul berjalan di sampingnya mengenakan _hoodie_ berwarna kuning bergambar donald bebek dan celana jeans hitam serta kacamata ber_frame_ hitam yang membuat penampilannya menjadi manis. Sungguh serasi keduanya jika diperhatikan. Apalagi tanpa ragu Sandeul berjalan dengan menggandeng lengan Baro. Mengabaikan Baro yang merasakan wajahnya benar-benar memanas sejak tadi.

"Baro~ kajja kita kesana!" Sandeul menunjuk ke arah kolam yang berisi sekumpulan bebek yang tengah berenang. Baro tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar maniak bebek eoh?" tanya Baro dengan nada menyindir.

"Yak, memangnya kenapa jika aku suka bebek? Toh mereka kan lucu" Sandeul tersenyum sembari tetap mengajak Baro ke kolam bebek itu. Sandeul berjongkok di hadapan bebek-bebek yang tengah berenang tersebut, tangannya memainkan air kolam dan sesekali mencipratkannya dengan jahil ke wajah Baro.

"Aish, Deulie! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau membuatku basah" Baro mengelap wajahnya yang basah di lengan _hoodie_ yang dikenakan Sandeul.

"Ah! Mengapa kau mengelapnya di bajuku?!" Sandeul mem_pout_kan bibirnya kesal. Baro hanya tertawa.

"Hey, kan kau yang mulai. Sudahlah jangan _pout_kan bibirmu itu atau aku akan menciummu sekarang juga" Baro mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal.

"Ck, pervert" Sandeul memukul pelan lengan Baro dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hei, lihat ada bebek terbang!" Baro menunjuk ke arah langit.

"Mana?!" Sandeul segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Baro, namun

CHU~ Baro mengecup pipi Sandeul sekilas dan segera berlari sambil tertawa.

BLUSH~ Sandeul merasakan pipinya memanas kembali seperti saat Baro mengecup pipinya malam itu. Sandeul tetap terdiam di tempatnya. Merasa Sandeul tak menyusulnya, Baro segera kembali dan duduk di hadapan Sandeul.

"Hey, kau marah?" tanya Baro lembut.

"Ani"

"Lalu?"

"Aku...aku malu" Sandeul menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Baro semakin gemas melihatnya dan mencubit pipi namja manis tersebut.

"Yak! Kenapa kau malah mencubitku?!" Sandeul malah memputkan bibirnya kembali, mengabaikan Baro yang kini terlihat kesulitan menelan salivanya karena menatap bibir merah yang seperti minta dilumat tersebut.

"Karena kau sangat lucu! Yak, sudah ku bilang jangan poutkan bibirmu seperti itu atau aku benar-benar akan menciummu!" Baro kembali menggoda Sandeul. Sandeul bangkit perlahan.

"Traktir aku makan kimchi, baru kau boleh menciumku" Sandeul tersenyum nakal.

"Mwo?!"

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Roommate

Author : YS

Main casts :

1. Cha Sun Woo a.k.a Baro

2. Lee Jung Hwan a.k.a Sandeul

3. B1A4 members as cameo

Genre : Romance, little humor, school life

Rate : M now

Status : 2shot [2 of 2]

.

.

IT'S YAOI !

.

.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW

.

.

ENJOY MY FIC

.

.

[Previously]...

"Ck, pervert" Sandeul memukul pelan lengan Baro dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hei, lihat ada bebek terbang!" Baro menunjuk ke arah langit.

"Mana?!" Sandeul segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Baro, namun

CHU~ Baro mengecup pipi Sandeul sekilas dan segera berlari sambil tertawa.

BLUSH~ Sandeul merasakan pipinya memanas kembali seperti saat Baro mengecup pipinya malam itu. Sandeul tetap terdiam di tempatnya. Merasa Sandeul tak menyusulnya, Baro segera kembali dan duduk di hadapan Sandeul.

"Hey, kau marah?" tanya Baro lembut.

"Ani"

"Lalu?"

"Aku...aku malu" Sandeul menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Baro semakin gemas melihatnya dan mencubit pipi namja manis tersebut.

"Yak! Kenapa kau malah mencubitku?!" Sandeul malah memputkan bibirnya kembali, mengabaikan Baro yang kini terlihat kesulitan menelan salivanya karena menatap bibir merah yang seperti minta dilumat tersebut.

"Karena kau sangat lucu! Yak, sudah ku bilang jangan poutkan bibirmu seperti itu atau aku benar-benar akan menciummu!" Baro kembali menggoda Sandeul. Sandeul bangkit perlahan.

"Traktir aku makan kimchi, baru kau boleh menciumku" Sandeul tersenyum nakal.

"Mwo?!"

_-Chapter 2-_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau ku traktir kimchi, aku benar boleh menciummu?!" Baro bertanya dengan wajah girang. Sandeul hanya menundukkan kepalanya sembari mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kajja kita beli kimchi !" dengan semangat Baro menarik tangan Sandeul ke tempat kimchi favoritnya.

"Ahjumma, kimchinya 2 porsi, seperti biasa" pinta Baro dengan sopan. Ahjumma penjual kimchi tersebut hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum manis.

"Baro, kita duduk di sana saja" Sandeul menunjuk tempat sepi di salah satu pojok kedai tersebut. Baro hanya mengangguk dan mereka pun menuju ke sana.

YellowShipper©BaDeul

"Baro, kau semangat skali hendak menciumku saja. Bagaimana kalau kau tidak boleh menciumku?" Sandeul memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Baro.

"Aku akan tetap menciummu"

"Yak!" Sandeul mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Haha, kau ini lucu skali. Sudahlah, lupakan ciuman itu. Aku hanya bercanda," Baro mengusap-usap rambut Sandeul, sementara sang pemilik mulai blushing.

"Ish, berhenti! Kau merusak tatanan rambutku" Sandeul menjauhkan tangan Baro dan kembali merapikan rambutnya. Baro memandang Sandeul dengan kedua tangan menopang di dagu. Sandeul lama-lama merasa risih juga ditatap seperti itu.

"Ba..Baro.. jangan memandangku seperti itu" Sandeul menundukkan kepalanya.

"Wae? Kau manis, aku suka memandangmu" goda Baro dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

BLUSH~ Sandeul merasa wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna sekarang.

"Ish, dasar gombal" Sandeul kembali mem_pout_kan bibirnya, menghiraukan Baro yang mulai menelan salivanya kasar.

Tak lama kemudian makanan pesanan mereka pun datang. Baro yang rupanya benar-benar lapar pun makan dengan lahap, sementara Sandeul makan dengan tenang sembari tertawa kecil memperhatikan cara makan Baro yang seperti anak-anak.

"Pelan-pelan Baro, mulutmu belepotan" nasehat Sandeul dengan tiba-tiba dan mengarahkan jari jempol tangan kanannnya membersihkan makanan di sudut bibir Baro. Waktu terasa berhenti tiba-tiba saat Sandeul melakukan itu, apalagi Baro menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Sandeul terkejut saat Baro menggenggam tangannya yang tengah digunakan membersihkan sudut bibirnya.

"Wa..wae? Aku hanya membersihkan mulutmu" Sandeul membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Gomwo" Baro menyahut dan mencium punggung tangan Sandeul, membuat Sandeul semakin terkejut dan segera menarik tangannya. Mereka kembali makan, kali ini hening.

YellowShipper©BaDeul

"Baro, ini pukul berapa? Mengapa sudah sepi?"

"Pukul 07.00 KST. Yah, ini musim dingin. Tentu lebih nyaman berada di rumah bukan?" jelas Baro sembari menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Jujur saja, ia juga kedinginan.

"Baro, kau juga kedinginan? Mulutmu berasap"

"Yeah, ini sudah biasa saat musim dingin, Deullie" Baro mencoba tersenyum walaupun rasanya bibirnya nyaris beku.

"Biar aku bantu hangatkan, Baro" Sandeul meraih tengkuk Baro dengan tangan kanannya dan menempelkan bibir _cherry_nya pada bibir tipis Baro.

Baro terkejut. Sangat. Apalagi dilihatnya Sandeul memejamkan matanya dan tampak menikmati penyatuan bibir mereka. Dengan sedikit keberanian yang muncul, Baro menarik pinggul Sandeul dan mempersempit jarak mereka, sehingga bibir mereka semakin menempel. Baro mendorong tubuh Sandeul ke arah batang pohon di belakang mereka dengan perlahan, sementara bibirnya mulai berani melumat pelan bibir _cherry_ itu. Baro menumpukan tangannya pada batang pohon di belakang Sandeul, sementara Sandeul mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Baro.

"Eungh.. Baroh.." satu desahan meluncur dari bibir manis Sandeul. Baro pun mengentikan ciumannya dan menatap Sandeul dalam.

"Wae?"

"Aku.. aku malu" Sandeul menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas ujung _hoodie_nya.

"Hahaha, kau ini lucu skali, padahal tadi kau yang memulai" Baro mengusap ujung bibir Sandeul yang basah oleh saliva entah milik siapa.

"Baro.. kajja kita kembali"

"Ya sudah, kajja" Baro menggandeng tangan Sandeul dan kembali melalui jalan saat mereka pergi tadi.

YellowShipper©BaDeul

"Baro, tunggu!"

"Waeya? Kau melihat sesuatu?"

"Itu.."

"Ah, kedai soju. Waeya?"

"Kajja kita kesana?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Euhm, sudah lama aku tidak minum soju" Sandeul tersenyum manis sehingga membuat kedua matanya menyipit.

"Mwo? Kau minum soju? Mian, tapi aku tidak minum"

"Ah begitu ya" Sandeul bergumam pelan. Nada kecewa tersirat dalam kalimatnya.

"Tapi jika kau mau minum, aku bisa menemanimu" kini gantian Baro yang tersenyum memamerkan dua gigi tupainya.

"Jinjja?! Kajja kita kesana!" Sandeul menarik tangan Baro dengan semangat, Baro hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ahjussi, sojunya 1 tolong dibawa ke meja disana" Baro memesan soju untuk Sandeul, kemudian segera mengikuti Sandeul yang sudah duduk duluan.

"Sudah kamu pesan?"

"Nde sudah" Baro mengangguk pelan. "Hei, bagaimana jika kamu nanti mabuk?"

"Mabuk? Ah ani, biasanya aku jarang mabuk" Sandeul tersenyum manis. Baro kembali mengangguk pasrah. Pasrah, pasrah jika dirinya nanti harus memapah Sandeul yang mabuk kembali ke asrama mereka.

"Permisi, saya mengantarkan pesanan" seorang maid datang dan meletakkan dua gelas serta satu botol soju di hadapan mereka.

"Gamshahamnida" Sandeul membungkuk sopan. "Baro, kau benar-benar tidak minum?" Sandeul bertanya memastikan.

"Ah ani. Aku harus tetap sadar" jawab Baro.

"Sadar?"

"Ah, ani lupakan saja. Sudah, cepat minum sojumu lalu kita pulang sebelum pintu asrama dikunci."

"Um. Baiklah" Sandeul mulai menuangkan separuh botol soju ke gelas nya. Perlahan meneguk minuman beralkohol itu dan mengecap rasanya. Aneh, ia merasa pusing. Padahal terakhir kali dia minum soju, Sandeul tak pernah merasa seperti itu.

"Sandeul-ah? Gwaenchana?" Baro bertanya khawatir melihat raut wajah Sandeul yang berubah dan pipinya yang memerah.

"Ne, gwaenchana" Sandeul tak terlalu memusingkannya dan kembali meminum sojunya. Lagi dan lagi, hingga isi botol itu benar-benar habis dan Sandeul pun terkapar(?) di meja kedai itu.

"Sandeul-ah? Kau mabuk eoh?" Baro bertanya dengan ekspresi datar. Ya, sebenarnya Baro sudah tahu. Orang yang baru pertama kali meminum soju setelah sebelumnya tidak pernah meminum lagi, pasti rasanya akan aneh.

"Baro.. hik.. aku.. hik.. tidak mabuk.. hik.. kok.." entah sadar atau tidak, Sandeul menjawab pertanyaan Baro.

"Ck, kau itu namanya mabuk! Sudah, kajja kita pulang" Baro segera membayar dan kembali untuk memapah Sandeul.

"Ish, Baro.. hik.. aku.. hik.. bisa.. jalan kok.. hik" Sandeul melepaskan diri dari genggaman Baro dan mencoba melangkah normal, namun malang malah menabrak pintu kedai itu. Sandeul pun limbung, untung ada Baro di sampingnya.

"Yak! Kau itu sudah mabuk masih saja sok kuat" Baro kembali memapah Sandeul, kali ini benar-benar kembali ke asrama mereka. Beruntung gerbang asrama itu belum dikunci oleh penjaga sekolah. Baro memapah Sandeul kembali ke kamar mereka dan membaringkan Sandeul di kasurnya. Setelah membuka sepatu dan kaos kaki Sandeul, Baro pun ke kamar mandi untuk sikat gigi serta mencuci kaki dan tangannya sendiri. Baro kembali ke kamarnya dan berganti piyama, kemudian segera berbaring di samping Sandeul, menarik selimutnya dan bersiap untuk tidur. Jujur saja, ia cukup lelah hari ini. Baro tersenyum memandang Sandeul di sampingnya yang tertidur dengan wajah masih memerah gara-gara efek soju. Perlahan tapi pasti, Baro mulai kehilangan kesadarannya dan menuju ke alam mimpi..

BRUGH~

"Baro..."

"Ish.. menjauh.."

"Baro-ah.. bantu aku.."

"Ck, aku mengantuk..."

Baro cukup terkejut saat membuka matanya di tengah malam dan menemukan Sandeul yang tengah menindihnya dengan keadaan _topless_ dan pipi memerah. Baro memandang jam sekilas, pukul 01.00 KST.

"Deulie, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Badanku dingin Baro.."

"Mwo?! Mengapa dingin?! Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Baro menyentuh dahi Sandeul dengan telapak tangannya. "Tidak panas kok?! Kamu tidak demam"

"Tapi akuh kedinginan.." Sandeul mengarahkan tangan Baro menuju selangkangannya dan ternyata junior Sandeul sedang menegang di dalam sana.

"Sa..sandeul.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baro menelan salivanya panik, sibuk memilih antara akal sehat dan napsu yang sedikit mulai merambati dirinya.

"Hangatkan aku Baro" Sandeul mengecup sekilas bibir tebal Baro.

GLEG~

"Kau yang menggodaku Deullie" akal sehat Baro ternyata terkalahkan oleh napsunya. Dengan cepat Baro segera membalik keadaan sehingga kini Sandeul yang berada di bawahnya.

"Aghh.. pelan-pelan Baro" Sandeul mempoutkan bibirnya. Keadaannya masih antara sadar dan tidak.

"Kau yang menggodaku, Deullie. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika ini 'sedikit' menyakitkan" Baro menggigit pelan pipi Sandeul.

"Ne Baro, i'm yours tonight" Sandeul mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Baro, menariknya dan melumat pelan bibir Baro, menunggu respon dari sang empunya.

Baro tak menyia-nyiakan keagresifan Sandeul, malahan ia senang karena ia tak perlu susah-susah membujuk uke manis ini. Baro melumat lembut bibir Sandeul, menghisap-hisap bibir bawahnya hingga sedikit membengkak. Lama-kelamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi ganas dan panas tatkala Baro menelusupkan lidahnya ke mulut Sandeul dan mengabsen semua yang ada di dalam sana.

"Eungh.." Sandeul melenguh merasakan nikmat yang mulai menjalar dalam tubuhnya walaupun ini baru sekedar _foreplay_.

"Menikmatinya baby?" Baro turun ke leher Sandeul, menjilat-jilat dan menggigit leher mulus itu, menciptakan _kissmark_ yang mulai saat ini menandakan bahwa Sandeul miliknya.

"Ahhkk... appo Baro"

"Mianhae baby" Baro kembali menjilat leher Sandeul guna sedikit menghilangkan sakit yang diciptakannya sendiri.

Sandeul membuka kancing piyama Baro satu-persatu, mengelus dada bidang itu dan mencubit nipple Baro.

"Ahk.. nappeun uri Deulie" Baro menggesek-gesekkan kejantanan mereka yang masih tertutup kain, sehingga menciptakan desahan yang lebih menggoda dari bibir _cherry_ Sandeul.

"Sudah tegang eoh" Baro merangkak turun menghadap selangkangan Sandeul, mengecup junior itu dari luar celana dan menggigit-gigit kecil batang tegang itu.

"Baroh..bukah" Sandeul mengarahkan tangan Baro agar membuka celananya, cairan cum sudah menetes deras dari ujung juniornya.

Baro menurunkan celana Sandeul sekaligus _underwear_nya, sehingga kini tampaklah pemandangan yang mengagumkan, Sandeul _naked_ dengan junior tegang berlapis(?) sperma.

"Baroh.. jangan diliath sajaah.."

"Sudah tak sabar ne?" Baro menggenggam junior Sandeul dan memaju mundurkan dalam tangannya, menjilat ujung junior Baro dan memasukkan lidahnya ke _slit_ Sandeul.

"Baroh... jebalh masukan.."

"As you wish baby" Baro pun mengulum junior Sandeul dengan irama pelan, namun lama kelamaan semakin cepat dan semakin cepat.

"Ah.. ku.. akan.. sampaih.. Baroooo~!" Sandeul menjeritkan nama Baro tatkala titik putih membutakan matanya dan cairan sperma mengucur deras dari lubang juniornya. Baro menelan habis cairan Sandeul tanpa jijik sedikitpun.

"Sekarang manjakan aku baby"

Baro membuang kemejanya sembarang arah, serta menurunkan celananya beserta _underwear_nya sehingga terpampanglah '_little Baro_' yang sanggup membuat Sandeul _blushing_ menatapnya. Bagaimana tidak? junior Baro berukuran dua kali lebih besar dari milik Sandeul, dengan cairan precum di ujungnya dan urat-urat yang menonjol menunjukkan betapa tegangnya milik Baro.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Baro menggoda dengan mengoral juniornya di hadapan Sandeul.

"Ne. Bolehkah?" Sandeul menggenggam junior Baro perlahan.

"Tentu saja. Ini milikmu baby, nikmatilah" Baro memasukkan juniornya ke mulut Sandeul, tentu saja itu tak dapat masuk semua mengingat ukuran junior Baro yang dibandingkan dengan mulut mungil Sandeul.

Sedikit tersedak, Sandeul tak menghentikan kegiatannya. Sandeul mengulum junior Baro dari ujung bawah ke atas serta memainkan _twinsball_nya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Baro merasa cairannya akan segera datang, dengan tergesa ia segera mengeluarkan juniornya dari mulut Sandeul.

"Yak! Waeyo?!" protes Sandeul.

"Menungging baby.."

YellowShipper©BaDeul

"..._aahh.. fasterh Baroh_..."

"Eoh? Suara apa itu?"

Terlihat CNU mengendap naik melalui pagar asrama. Pakaiannya santai dengan jaket hitam yang membantu menghangatkan dirinya dari dinginnya udara Seoul malam hari. Baru habis kencan sepertinya. CNU segera masuk dan naik ke lift yang akan membawanya ke kamar asramanya sendiri. Namun CNU cukup terkejut mendengar suara aneh yang tercipta dari pintu kamar yang baru dilewatinya. CNU membaca tagname di pintu,

"Cha Sun Woo & Lee Jung Hwan"

"Mwo?! apa yang mereka lakukan semalaman ini?!"

Rasa penasaran mendorong CNU untuk membuka pintu itu, dan semakin terkejut pula karena ternyata pintu kayu itu tak terkunci. Pemandangan yang ada di dalam cukup membuat CNU membulatkan kedua mata sipitnya dan langsung _noseblood_ saat itu juga. Bagaimana tidak?! Terlihat Sandeul yang sedang menungging dengan Baro di atasnya yang memaju mundurkan juniornya dengan kecepatan brutal(?) di hole namja manis itu.

Tak ingin mata sucinya(?) semakin ternoda, CNU kembali menutup pintu itu dan masuk menuju kamarnya sendiri. Bibir pucatnya menunjukkan betapa ia masih _shock_ saat ini.

YellowShipper©BaDeul

"Annyeong Baro~!"

GLUP~

Baro cukup terkejut mendengar semua teman sekelasnya menyapanya pagi itu.

"A..annyeong. Wae?" Baro bertanya bingung.

"Ah ani." Balas mereka kembali serempak.

"Sepertinya kau mendapat keuntungan tinggal di asrama khusus namja ini, Baro" Gongchan menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudnya, jika kau mau tidur sebaiknya jangan lupa kunci pintu asramamu!" kali ini CNU yang angkat bicara.

"Mwo?!" sepertinya kini Baro mengerti apa yang terjadi~

**END**

**Annyeong para readers yg baik hati~! **

**Cuma mo minta maaf gara2 update lama banget. Beberapa waktu ini sibuk weh :3**

**#soksibuk**

**Tapi makasih ya buat yang udah setia nunggu ampe akhirnya aku update lagi**

**#emangadayangnunggu? ._.**

**Aku ga pinter cuap-cuap, intinya aku cuma mo minta maaf karena telat update.**

**Akhir kata, review di tunggu banget!**

**Gomawo ^^**

***bow bareng BaDeul***


End file.
